character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sayaka Miki (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Magical Girl Uniform= |-|School Uniform= |-|Original Design= |-|Sketch Design= |-|Early Sketch= |-|Magia Record (4 Stars)= |-|Magia Record (5 Stars)= |-|The Battle Pentagram= |-|Madoka Magica Online= |-|Grief Syndrome= |-|Oriko Magica= |-|Manga Time Kirara Magica= |-|Chibi Sayaka= |-|Doppel (Magia Record)= |-|Oktavia von Seckendorff= Summary Sayaka Miki is one of the main characters of Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Madoka's best friend. Like Madoka, she is also a second-year student at Mitakihara Middle School. Tomboyish, confident, and a little brash, she upholds a strong sense of justice and adopts a heroic attitude as a magical girl. She is devoted to her friends, especially when she makes the contract right away and saves Madoka. She loves classical music, and is very interested in romance. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A. At least 3-B, possibly 3-A in Homura Tamura | 4-A | At least 2-B, possibly 2-A Name: Sayaka Miki | Oktavia Von Seckendorff Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Magical Girl | Witch | Law of Cycles Assistant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Healing, Enhanced Leap, Enhanced Swordsmanship, Weapon Creation (Can create magical swords), Sword Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-High. Can regenerate as long as her soul gem isn't destroyed), Black Hole Creation (When her soul gem becomes full of impurities, it'll create a sort of black hole that destroys everything around Sayaka and turns her into a witch), Immortality (Types 2, 3, 6 and 7), Telepathy, Flight (As Rampaging Sayaka), Pain Suppression, Air Manipulation (Through her swords), Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (In Puella Magi Madoka Magica Portable), Resurrection (In Grief Syndrome Online), Energy Manipulation (As Rampaging Sayaka), Telekinesis, Transformation, Music Magic (Can use music magic to regenerate herself), Music Empathy (Can use music to transform between human and magical girl), Self-Puppetry (Can contain and preserve her soul into a soul gem), Water Manipulation, Age Manipulation (Sayaka ages during her transformation in Magia Record from 14 to 16 years old. She then transforms to a 20 years old girl, before returning to 14 years old). Resistance to the followings: Magic, Status Effect Inducement, Life Absorption, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation. | All of the above, but enhanced, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Invisibility, Life Absorption , Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon her familiars), Curse Manipulation, Wheel Manipulation, Despair Enpowerment, Despair Inducement, Sadness Inducement, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Suicide Inducement, Immortality (Type 8. According to her official card, Oktavia can live as long as water exists and can appear anywhere there is water) | All of the above, but upscaled to her new level, Acausality (Kept her memories after the universal reset caused by Homura Akemi at the end of Rebellion; was the only one who remembered Witches, along with Nagisa, Homura and Kyubey, even if they were erased from existence by Madoka), Summoning (Can summon Oktavia von Seckendorff and her familiars), Transmutation (Turned a Nightmare into a cake), Blessed (From Ultimate Madoka), Cosmic Awareness (Is a part of the consciousness of Ultimate Madoka and share her awareness of other timelines), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Came back to life even after her Soul Gem disappeared. As of being a part of The Law of Cycles, it requires Conceptual Manipulation to defeat her). From Ultimate Madoka, she received the following powers: Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Abstract Existence, Immortality (Types 4 and 9), Life and Death Manipulation, Conceptual Lordship, Memory Manipulation. Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (Has an attack of 7,595 in Magia Record, making her even stronger than Hozumi, whose attack is 6,930; defeated H.N. Elly and Elsa Maria). At least Multi-Galaxy Level, possibly Universe Level '''in Homura Tamura (Defeated Kyoko Sakura, whom was stated to be able to swallow entire galaxies and possibly the entire universe) | '''Multi-Solar System Level (Stronger than before; was able to hurt Kyoko Sakura) | At least Multiverse Level, likely Multiverse Level+ (Was Ultimate Madoka's assistant, along with Nagisa Momoe, and received half of Madoka's powers and memories) Speed: MFTL+ (Should be comparable to Momoko Togame) | MFTL+ (Comparable to Kyoko Sakura) | Infinite (Was able to travel through different timelines and universes to assist the Law of Cycles) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class '''(Can harm the likes of Elsa Maria and H.N. Elly). At least '''Multi-Galactic, possibly Universal '''in Homura Tamura (Can harm Kyoko Sakura) | '''Multi-Solar System Class (Was able to hurt Kyoko Sakura) | At least Multiversal, possibly Multiversal+ Durability: Multi-Solar System Level (Has a defense of 9,493 in Magia Record, making her more durable than Hozumi, whose defense is 5,367; took hits from Kyoko Sakura and Elsa Maria; Regeneration makes her very hard to kill). At least Multi-Galaxy Level, possibly Universe Level (Took hits from Kyoko Sakura) | Multi-Solar System Level (Superior to her previous form, her regeneration makes it practically impossible to kill. Required Kyoko's strongest attack to be defeated) | At least Multiverse Level, likely Multiverse Level+ (Received half of Ultimate Madoka's powers; was able to survive the destruction of Homulilly's dimension and her own attack) Stamina: Very High (Was able to fight witches and familiars for several days without purifying her soul gem) | Limitless | Limitless Range: Extended melee range, several hundreds of meters with Stinger and sleep manipulation | Several dozen meters due to sheer size. Interstellar via reality warping | Several Kilometers with sheer production of familiars, likely multiversal with Madoka's powers. Standard Equipment: Soul Gem, Magical Swords which can be used as dynamite projector Intelligence: Low (Has shown to be very emotional). Lower in Homura Tamura | Low (Wasn't able to recognise Madoka even if she was her best friend in the past) | Nigh-Omniscient (As of becoming an assistant of Madoka and a part of The Law of Cycles, she has knowledge of previous and present timelines) Weaknesses: Stubborn and impulsive | None Notable | None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Magic: Sayaka's wish was to heal Kamijou's arm, so she has great healing and regenerative powers. While using her magic, circles of notes are sometimes seen around or near her. She can also summon circles of notes in mid-air that she uses to charge her direction in battle. * Weapon Mastery: Sayaka's magic also allows her to create several cutlasses. She can use these swords to attack, protect herself and to throw them at her enemies. These cutlasses can also be used as dynamite projectors, according to the production design. * Pain Manipulation: Sayaka can also use her magic to suppress pain, so she can become a nearly unstoppable being. * Regeneration: Due to the nature of her wish, Sayaka can heal herself much faster than the other magical girls. After Madoka wished for the elimination of the witches, rewrote the entire PMMM universe and became a conceptual being, Sayaka became her assistant and was also able to return to life, even if her soul gem had vanished. * Immortality: Sayaka possesses various types of Immortality. ** Immortality (Type 2): Magical Girls can't die by conventional means. This was even stated by Kyubey in the manga PMMM Homura's Revenge, who said that a knife can't kill a magical girl. Sayaka also showed this ability in the movie PMMM: the Rebellion Story, where she impaled herself with her sword and was all right after that. ** Immortality (Type 3): Same as Immortality (Type 2): Regenerated even after she stabbed her heart. ** Immortality (Type 4): '''Received protection from Ultimate Madoka, became her assistant and received half of her powers and memories. ** '''Immortality (Type 6): After she asked Kyubey to heal Kamijou, Kyubey took Sayaka's soul from her body and turned it into a soul gem. (Not combat applicable) ** Immortality (Type 7): After becoming a magical girl, Sayaka can live without a soul in her body because she is like a living zombie, and her body is only considered a vessel for her soul gem. ** Immortality (Type 8): '''According to her official card, Oktavia can live as long as water exists and can appear anywhere there is water. (Only Oktavia) ** '''Immortality (Type 9): '''As of being part of The Law of Cycle, her true self can't die even if her physical self is killed in the normal world. '''Key: Sayaka | Oktavia von Seckendorff | Law of Cycles Assistant Gallery File:Sayaka1.png|Sayaka Miki's official artwork File:Sayaka2.jpg|Sayaka Vs Kyoko File:Sayakaandoktavia.jpg|Sayaka and Oktavia File:Sayakavselly.jpg|Sayaka Vs H.N.Elly File:Sayakavselsa.jpg|Sayaka defeats Elsa Maria File:Sayakavselsa2.jpg|Sayaka Vs Elsa Maria File:Oktaviavskyoko.jpg|Oktavia Vs Kyoko Sayaka1.jpg|Sayaka Miki (magical girl uniform) Sayakaschool.jpg|Sayaka (school uniform card) sayaka21.jpg|Sayaka's card sayakamr.png|Sayaka in Magia Record (4 stars) sayakamr2.png|Sayaka in Magia Record (5 stars) Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2